


Romeo

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Picnics, Pidge is a gremlin, Stars, Surprises, Sweet Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance plans a date. 💕
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to......everyone. 😊💕

Lance was very excited. Now that he was better ( his illness only lasted a day. He healed quickly) he had convinced Allura to let him and Keith go down to a nearby planet for a few hours. For a date. Which Keith was unaware of.

“So, how are you going to get him to go with you?” Pidge asked. Pidge, Hunk and Lance were all in the kitchen, Lance getting some food ready to bring.

“I’ll either tell him it’s a small mission or it’s for some sort of training,” Lance said.

“Solid plan,” Hunk said. He handed Lance some more food items, all safe for the humans to eat.

“What’s a solid plan?” Keith asked, standing in the kitchen doorway. Lance jumped in surprise.

“Keith!” he said. “I was, uh, just telling Hunk about this survival training I wanted to do. I convinced Allura to let me go, but Hunk suggested I take someone with. You wanna go?” Keith eyed him for a moment, but nodded.

“Sure,” he said. “Sounds fun. And then I can tell you everything you’re doing wrong.”

“Rude!” Lance said, but he smiled nonetheless. His plan was working! Keith was gonna LOVE this surprise date. After all, it was the least Lance could do after his boyfriend spent the whole day yesterday looking after his sick butt.

“You sure you’re well enough to go though?” Keith asked suddenly.

“Oh yeah,” Lance said. “I used to get high fevers all the time as a kid and they were always gone in a few hours to a day.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Keith said, coming to stand next to Lance.

“You know what?” Pidge suddenly piped up. “I think I just came up with the perfect ship name for you two.”

“Like what?” Hunk asked. “Because I thought of either Klance or Laith.”

“Guys!” Lance said, face pink.

“No,” Pidge smirked. “Hot Shot. Because Keith’s a hot-head and Lance is an egotistical ‘sharpshooter’.” Keith huffed and Lance frowned.

“Watch it, gremlin,” he said. “We will haunt your nightmares.”

“Only if I have nightmares,” Pidge said, smirk still in place. Lance just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. Keith snuggled into him. Lance thought he was a bit dramatic with it, but then Pidge fake gagged and Lance smiled. Serves the gremlin right.

“Lance?” Allura called, poking her head into the kitchen. “We’re here.”

“Great!” Lance said, packing away the last of the food. He pulled Keith away from him and tugged him along by the wrist.

“Have fun!” Hunk said.

“Don’t bang each other!” Pidge added.

“Pidge!” Lance yelled, face red. Keith’s face was in a similar shade. They quickly left the kitchen.

“Are we taking Blue or Red?” Keith asked, as Lance led him toward the hangers.

“Well, I was thinking Blue, but if you wanna take Red we can do that too,” Lance said. Keith shook his head.

“Blue is fine,” he said. Lance smiled.

“Alrighty then!” Lance said, tugging Keith along again. Keith just smiled at Lance’s enthusiasm. They made it to Blue, who lit up immediately as they approached. A low purr sounded through the hanger.

“I think she missed you,” Keith said.

“It’s definitely been awhile,” Lance agreed. “But I could never forget about my beautiful girl.” The purring increased in volume. Keith laughed.

“Is Blue the Juliet to your Romeo?” Keith joked. Lance smirked at him.

“While Blue is my girl,” he said. “You’re my Juliet.” Keith blushed.

“Glad to know you’re willing to die for me,” Keith said. “Not like I can say I’m any different.” Lance chuckled.

“Well, no pulling any Shakespeare while on this trip,” Lance said.

“You got it,” Keith agreed. They climbed into Blue, Keith standing behind Lance, who was in the pilot seat. Lance went to grab the controls, when he suddenly had a lap full of Keith.

“Whatcha doing?” Lance asked, cheeks pink.

“Sitting,” Keith said.

“I can see that,” Lance said. “Why are you sitting on my lap?” Keith wiggled a bit.

“Comfy,” he said. Lance snickered.

“Yeah, well I need to pilot Blue,” he said. Keith pouted.

“Comfy,” he repeated. Suddenly, Blue gave a small roar, then took off on her own. Lance could feel her amusement in his mind and her willingness to help where she could. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Blue has the right idea,” Keith mumbled, snuggling into Lance’s lap further. Lance snickered again.

“Just this once,” he said, running a hand through Keith’s hair, causing his boyfriend to let out a pleased hum.

“My Romeo,” he muttered sleepily. Lance smiled.

“You can nap,” he said. “I’ll wake you when we land.”

“‘Kay,” Keith said, already drifting off.

*****

Blue made sure to land softly, so as not to wake her Paladin’s lover. Lance silently thanked his beautiful girl.

“Keith,” Lance said softly. “Come on, up you get.” Keith groaned.

“Don’t wanna,” he said.

“Trust me, you'll like this,” Lance said. Keith grumbled again, but peeled himself off of Lance’s lap.

“Better be good,” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, which Lance thought was adorable.

“It will be,” Lance assured, grabbing the food he brought. He was planning to have a picnic. The planet they were on was supposed to mimic the night sky, glittering rocks placed in a perfect mirror of the stars. Keith would love it.

“You coming?” Keith said. Lance shook his head and followed after Keith. Blue opened her mouth and let the boys down. As soon as Keith saw the planet’s surface, he gasped.

“Well?” Lance asked. “What do you think?”

“Lance,” Keith said, still awestruck. “This is…..it’s beautiful.”

“It’s a perfect reflection, according to Allura,” Lance said. “Uninhabited, but breathtaking.”

“You got that right, Romeo,” Keith said. Lance walked out onto the planet, pleased to find the air was breathable like Allura said. He pulled Keith along a little ways from Blue.

“So, I lied before,” Lance said, holding up the food. “This is actually a surprise date.” Keith smiled.

“Really?” he asked. “Lance….this is so sweet.”

“It’s the romantic in me,” Lance said. Keith chuckled, reaching for the food. Lance set it down and pulled out a blanket at the bottom, laying out and sitting down. Keith joined him and pulled out some sandwiches.

“Did Hunk make these?” Keith asked.

“Yeah,” Lance said. “I would have made them myself, but I have no idea how those alien foods work and what’s safe to eat.”

“Fair enough,” Keith said, taking a bite of his sandwich. It tasted a bit like ham and cheese.

They ate in silence for a while, before they both put their sandwiches aside.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked. Keith turned towards him.

“What’s up?” he asked. Lance gazed at him. Quiznack, he loved this boy so much. Without another word, Lance surged forward and captured Keith’s lips in a bruising kiss. Keith responded immediately, kissing back with as much passion, if not more. Lance held onto Keith’s face, while Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s neck and tangled the other in his hair. Lance sighed happily, savoring this feeling. He felt like he was sitting next to a furnace or a fireplace, Keith’s lips searing hot, but in a good way. They were so soft too. Lance pulled Keith a little closer, so Keith was practically in his lap again. Keith just hummed in approval. Finally, they pulled back for air. Lance noticed the glittering rocks around them seemed to be glowing brighter. Everything about this moment was beautiful and perfect.

“I love you,” Lance said. “I love you so much Keith.” Keith smiled.

“My Romeo,” he said. “I love you too, Lance.”

"I'm so glad I came up with this name game," Lance said. Keith's smile widened.

"Me too, he said.

They shared another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! The series is done!
> 
> ....Please lower the pitchforks, I tried to make the end special for y'all. 😂😅
> 
> I had so much fun writing this series and taking name suggestions from you guys! It was quite the experience and I'm happy that I ended it where I did. Also, I may have been inspired by a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales for their date....which seems odd but hey, that star island was just SO PRETTY!!!💕
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave me suggestions and encouraged me to keep going! As sad as I am to end this, it just means I can move on to more things and hopefully get the same love and support. And let's face it, these boys need all the help they can get.😂


End file.
